


Smile for the camera

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Filming sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: A gift for Dean to take with him on hunting trips





	Smile for the camera

“Smile for the camera Y/N.” Dean growled as you licked a strip slowly up the length of his dick. Pressing your tongue slightly against his slit you licked your lips and looked up to find him leaning against the pillows with his phone trained on your face.

 

“Do i look good baby?” You asked softly with a smile on your face, pumping him in your hand a few times before he could answer.

 

“You look so fucking good, Jesus Christ. Go on babygirl, I want you to look at me when i come. I wanna see your face.” He ground out before you slowly took him in your mouth once more.

Your tongue danced around his head before you leaned in further taking as much of him as you could in your mouth, again and again until he shook beneath you.

Pulling away ever so slightly, you placed both hands on the base of his cock as you licked at his head, looking directly into the camera seeing Deans mouth drop open as he took the image in.

“Shit. Gonna cum.” He growled out, cum shooting from him as you continued to lick, desperate to squeeze every last drop out of him. Your eyes never left the camera so that he could watch every single moment every time you were apart.


End file.
